


Stealing a Lives' Story

by TKelParis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: A short story about the start of an era. Only someone else is shocked to find his distant past being aired for all of Humanity to see.





	Stealing a Lives' Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just written to honor the 55th Anniversary. (Forgot to post it right away.)
> 
> Dedication: tardis_mole's son, Yami. Moley sent me the prompt, and my muse had to come up with something. After all, I still owed Moley a b-day present. :D
> 
> Author's Note: Quickly written to add to my NaNoWriMo word count. Kept very short because I have a lot to do. So all mistakes are mine. Started AND Finished on November 23rd, 2018.

Inside a studio in the BBC, a program aimed at children was being filmed. The studio was full of people, and yet they were unaware of two visitors watching from the shadows.

 

“I don't believe it,” Donna Noble whispered. “They've already endured enough setbacks to last a lifetime, but carry on anyway.”

 

“Very British,” the Doctor agreed.

 

She glanced at him. “Your hair doesn't seem to like it. It's all flat.”

 

He grimaced at her. “You try watching your first incarnation's encounter with the people who disturbed his hiding out with your granddaughter and tell me you'd be happy about it.”

 

“You're the one who admitted that your species accidentally inspired Star Trek.”

 

“Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting you to tell me about some show lasting over forty years that basically about my life!” he hissed at her.

 

“Oh, look on the bright side! Verity clearly believes in the idea and sees how inspiring it will be. She's a pioneer!”

 

The Doctor had to smile. “Yes, and her name will be remembered. I wonder if they'll get all of my faces right. Some things are supposed to be classified.”

 

“I can't remember. I do recall that the show stopped for several years, then they tried reviving it. Failed. Shame, because I really like the actor they got to play you there. He's talented and well-respected. Although the fans could do him more justice.”

 

“Best I don't know about that, Donna. I do want to know how many liberties they took with the caveman speeches.”

 

“I wish they didn't all speak in that old style accent,” Donna said. “Would've been nice to hear some more realness to the tones.”

 

“Well, they're not that far off on how Barbara and Ian sounded,” the Doctor admitted. “Wonder how they managed that.”

 

“And you and Susan?”

 

“Eh, there are some things that Human ears can't detect.”

 

“So, are we going to keep watching?”

 

“Yes. Just in case some weird threat is hiding. Can't let millions of people lose their dreams because of some alien menace.”

 

“Then are you okay now with Humans being more aware of you then you realized?”

 

He hemmed and hawed. “Eh...”

 

“Oh, come off it,” she quietly scolded him, swatting his arm. “Your ego doesn't like this?”

 

“There were enough stories about me told to young Galifreyans. I don't need this, but if it inspires more Humans to be their best, then I can accept it. Wonder how well regeneration will go down with them.”

 

Donna's brows tightened as a thought came to her. “What if there's ever a female Doctor? Could that be?”

 

“Yeah, it could happen.” He giggled quietly. “The overreactions will be amusing, although you Humans can overreact to just about anything.”

 

“Yeah, but I bet I'll be dead before they have a ginger Doctor.”

 

“Now that would be cruel, waiting that long. Let them be imaginative and make the first female me ginger. If a male me can't be, why not a female me?”

 

“Don't get your hopes up, Spaceman. Now, it seems we're about to see the first you send them back in time. I want to know how much of the Oncoming Storm existed back then.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
